


Five Times Nadine Ross was a Bottom (And One Time She Wasn't)

by Wannabanauthor



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chlodine - Freeform, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sex, Nadine Ross is a bottom, fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: Five times Nadine Ross was a bottom, and one time she wasn't.





	Five Times Nadine Ross was a Bottom (And One Time She Wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got around to writing this. Nadine is such a bottom, and it's adorable.

The first time, Nadine wakes up early to go for her early run. Just as she pulls on her sports bra and matching workout pants, Chloe sidles into the bathroom with a smirk on her face.

She comes up behind Nadine and wraps her arms around Nadine’s waist. Her lips brush Nadine’s neck, making her shiver.

“Stay in bed with me,” she mumbles and kisses the shell of Nadine’s ear.

“If I don’t work out, how else will I keep my body in shape?” Nadine asks, but doesn’t make any effort to leave. Instead, she practically leans into Chloe’s embrace.

“Oh, I could think of a few ways,” Chloe says and slips her hand into Nadine’s pants.

With a few strokes of her fingers, she has Nadine clutching the bathroom counter tightly and panting in pleasure.

Nadine turns her head to kiss Chloe, and they both moan.

Chloe slides two fingers into Nadine and curls them. The angle and movements make her arm burn with effort, but she doesn’t stop until Nadine shudders in her arms and gives out a sharp cry.

But Chloe isn’t done yet. She pulls Nadine’s pants down and spreads her legs. Sinking to her knees, Chloe buries her face between Nadine’s thighs.

Nadine wasn’t expecting it, and almost buckles when she feels Chloe’s tongue against her clit. Her grip on the edge of the counter tightens, and she holds back her moans as Chloe’s mouth does wonderful things to her.

There are fingers inside her again, and she comes with a curse. Her legs are a little shaky, and it’s hot to see Chloe lick her lips when she stands up.

Nadine skips her morning run.

~

The second time, they’re at an auction when they run into Nathan and Sully. Nadine’s wearing a gorgeous red dress that tests Chloe’s urges, but it also conceals her pistol.

Before Nadine can reach for it, Chloe grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers. She drags Nadine away before she can use her mouth to make a verbal jab.

They sit at a table, where Nadine fidgets uncomfortably as she stares down Nathan and Sully from the other side of the room.

Chloe leans in and whispers, “Play nice, love, and I’ll reward you later.”

Nadine gives her a sharp glare. “Play nice? Need I remind you what happened not too long ago?”

Chloe rests her hand on Nadine’s upper thigh. “It worked out for the best. We’re doing honest work now.”

“We’re here to steal an artifact,” Nadine points out, and Chloe shrugs.

“More honest than fighting a war or dealing guns,” she retorts, and Nadine snorts.

Chloe slips her hand through the slit in Nadine’s dress, and Nadine sucks in a breath.

“What are you doing?” she whispers, and Chloe grins at her.

“Easing your tension,” she replies as her hand reaches Nadine’s underwear and slides under. She finds Nadine’s clit and rubs it in little circles.

“Fucking hell, Frazer,” Nadine says. “What are you doing?”

Chloe smirks and slides a finger inside her. “I thought that would be obvious, love. You might want to work on your poker face because you’re looking very flustered.”

Nadine bites back a moan and focuses on anything but her two enemies across the room. She grabs her water glass and tries to drink some. The glass cracks under her grip, and she shakily sets it down.

Chloe can’t do any fancy tricks from her position, but she knows exactly how to get her partner off.

She kisses Nadine’s cheek. “If you leave them alone, I will eat you out all night.”

Nadine moans quietly and clenches her fists when she comes. She has beads of sweat on her forehead, and her face is slightly flushed.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Nadine says and kisses Chloe on the lips.

~

The third time, Nadine is pissed with Chloe when they get lost in a forest. It was an impulsive job in the first place with not much recon done before they headed out.

Their rented Jeep is stuck in the mud, and the weather is hot and muggy.

Nadine is fuming when she storms away from Chloe who tries to insist that their situation is too bad.

“Whatever, I’m going for a walk,” she says and leaves Chloe behind.

She should have known better than to give in to one of Chloe’s whims. Especially one brought to them by Sam Drake.

Nadine picks a direction and starts walking. She hears Chloe’s footsteps behind her, and she ignores them.

“Nadine, it isn’t all that bad, I swear!” Chloe says, and Nadine scoffs.

“Go away, Frazer!” she shouts, and Chloe grabs her arm. Nadine forces herself to look at Chloe.

“Seriously, Nadine, you’re pulling the last name thing now? I know you’re angry, but-”

Nadine pulls her arm away. “No, I’m livid! You promised me this was an easy job and that I’d make it back in time to visit my father’s grave on the anniversary of his death, but now we are lost in the middle of a hot jungle!”

“Nadine, I promise that I’ll make it up to you. The next time Sam approaches me with a job, I’ll kick his ass,” Chloe offers, but Nadine shakes her head and walks away.

Chloe falls into step behind her and says nothing else.

Nadine hears rushing water in the distance and runs towards it. She stumbles across a large river and kneels at the edge. Running her hands through the water, she’s delighted when the cold liquid brushes her fingers.

Chloe sticks her in the river and nearly moans. “Oh, that feels great.” She stands up and starts taking off her clothes.

Nadine’s eyes widen, and she looks away before she gets an eyeful. “What are you doing?”

“Going for a swim. Like you said, it’s hot out here, and I’d rather cool down,” Chloe replies, and when Nadine looks back at her she’s completely naked.

Nadine’s mouth waters as she watches Chloe wade into the river. Her eyes drift over Chloe’s body until it’s fully submerged. Chloe catches her staring and winks at her.

“You should join me. The water feels wonderful,” she says.

Nadine shakes her head. “No, I’m good.”

Chloe swims over to her. “You sure about that? You seem a little tense, and I’m sure I could help with that.”

Despite herself, Nadine’s tempted. She clenches her jaw while she thinks it over.

Chloe sees that she almost has her, so she lifts herself out of the water just enough to show her breasts. Her nipples are hard from the cold water, and Nadine can’t look away.

“Come on, Nadine,” Chloe urges, and Nadine sighs. She grins when Nadine starts taking off her clothes and joins her in the river a minute later.

“I’m still mad at you,” Nadine pouts, and Chloe kisses her softly.

“I know, love, but you can be mad and have an orgasm at the same time,” she whispers against Nadine’s lips. She kisses her throat as her knee nudges Nadine’s thighs apart.

She massages Nadine’s breasts, and Nadine moans for her. Nadine brings Chloe back up to her lips and kisses her passionately.

Chloe presses her thigh firmly against Nadine’s center.

“I want to taste you, baby,” she pants. Nadine lifts herself to sit on the edge of the river bank, and Chloe wastes no time going to work.

Her tongue laps at Nadine’s clit while her fingers thrust into her. For a few minutes, they’re able to forget where they are and just enjoy the moment.

Nadine is vocal this time and lets her pleasure be heard. Chloe lifts her mouth and licks her lips. Nadine slides back into the water and kisses her.

A helicopter is heard overhead, and Chloe smiles.

“See? I had it handled,” Chloe says, and Nadine smirks.

~

The fourth time, it’s Nadine’s birthday, and Chloe treats her to a day at the zoo. They both have a wonderful time, and Nadine comes home with a stuffed monkey from the gift shop.

Chloe is right behind her with a seductive smile on her face. Nadine whirls around to thank her, and Chloe kisses her. The stuffed monkey is forgotten as they make their way up to the bedroom.

Nadine has her arms around Chloe’s neck. “I’d really like to show you how grateful I am for today.”

She pushes Chloe onto the bed and straddles her lap. Chloe sits up to kiss her and flips them over so that she’s on top.

She takes Nadine’s wrists and pins them above her head. “Keep them there, love. I’m in control, and tonight’s all about you.”

Nadine groans in frustration. “Let me touch you, Chloe,” she whines, and Chloe hums.

“I love it when you say my name,” Chloe whispers.

Nadine smirks. “I bet you do, Chloe.”

Chloe crashes their lips together and works at removing both their clothes. Soon Nadine is naked before her, and she looks breathtaking.

Chloe brushes her lips against Nadine’s softly. “I love you. You know that, right?”

Nadine looks so vulnerable and open underneath, but she smiles and says, “Yeah, I do. I love you too.”

They kiss passionately until Chloe pulls away. “I have something special planned for you, love.”

She disappears and comes back with something in tow.

Nadine chuckles as she takes in the sight of Chloe and her new appendage.

“You’re going to fuck me with that?” she asks with an eyebrow raised, and Chloe almost looks offended.

“A long time ago, you said I could,” Chloe replies with a pout. She climbs onto the bed, and Nadine pulls her closer.

“I did say that, didn’t I?” Nadine says and kisses her. Chloe’s strap-on presses against her thigh, and she gasps softly.

Chloe’s fingers find her wet already, and Nadine spreads her legs to accommodate Chloe between them.

“Are you okay with this?” Chloe asks and looks into Nadine’s eyes.

“Yeah, more than okay. Let’s try it,” Nadine says, and Chloe slowly pushes into her.

Nadine moans loudly as Chloe’s strap-on fills her. It’s been awhile since she’s done anything remotely similar to this, but it feels so good.

Chloe takes her time and figures out a rhythm they both enjoy. She gently thrusts into Nadine until Nadine’s fingers dig into her skin. Nadine’s legs are wrapped around her waist, sending Chloe deeper with each stroke.

Chloe sticks a pillow under Nadine’s butt, and Nadine claws at the bedspread. Chloe rocks into her until Nadine’s eyes are shut tight.

She stiffens up under Chloe. “Fuck!”

“Did I hurt you?” Chloe asks worriedly, and Nadine shakes her head.

“Don’t stop, Chloe,” she begs, and Chloe jerks forward with her hips.

“Almost there, love?” she asks, and Nadine nods with half-closed eyes.

Chloe leans down to kiss her while continuing the pace between her legs. She’s close too, and she wants to experience it with Nadine.

It only takes a few more thrusts before they come together. An hour later, they’re cuddled up in bed together with Chloe’s arms around Nadine.

“Have I told you how much I enjoy being with you?” Chloe asks and kisses Nadine’s shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure ‘I love you’ covers it,” Nadine replies with a chuckle.

“I’m being serious, love,” Chloe says and nuzzles Nadine’s neck. “I love having you in my life, and I’d like to keep it that way for a while.”

“That does sound serious,” Nadine says, and Chloe sighs.

~

The fifth time, Nadine is sick on their anniversary, so they cancel their plans and hang out on the couch.

Dinner consists of food from the closest delivery place, and Chloe cuddles up with a congested Nadine. Sense8 is playing on their TV, and Nadine coughs and wheezes every few minutes.

“You don’t have to stay up with me,” Nadine says as she sneezes for the umpteenth time. She blows her nose and adds the tissue to the growing pile in the trashcan.

“It’s our anniversary, love. I want to spend it with you,” Chloe says and kisses her cheek.

“You’re going to get sick,” Nadine warns.

Chloe shrugs. “Who cares?”

“I do. It’s not fair that you had to cancel all our plans because I got the flu. I know you had a lot of things planned, and you shouldn’t put your health at risk in exchange for that.”

“Nadine, dear, just shut up and enjoy the moment. All the characters are currently having sex on screen, so why not watch that?” Chloe says and points to the TV.

Nadine sighs and wheezes some more. She tries to concentrate on the scene, but then Chloe starts kissing her neck.

“Really, Chloe?” Nadine asks and when she turns to look at her, Chloe kisses her softly on the lips.

“Yes, really,” Chloe breathes against her lips. She loosens the strings on Nadine’s pajamas and slips her hand inside.

“You are a daredevil, Chloe,” Nadine mumbles and relaxes at Chloe’s touch. It doesn’t take long for her to get worked up.

“Did you know that orgasms are really good for the flu?” Chloe asks and strokes Nadine’s clit.

“Is that right?” Nadine says with a laugh.

“Oh, yes,” Chloe mumbles. “You’re so wet, love. Have you been dying for me to touch you?”

“Mmhmm,” Nadine sighs as her hips move to the rhythm of Chloe’s hand.

Chloe licks and sucks Nadine’s neck while moving her fingers faster. Nadine’s breathing quickens, and Chloe feels her pulse against her lips. Nadine moans softly when she comes, and Chloe licks her fingers clean.

Chloe gets sick a week later but thinks it was totally worth it.

~

“You know, I hope this wasn’t a pity trip,” Chloe says as she stares up at the Northern Lights. She and Nadine are all bundled up as they look up at the sky.

Nadine puts her arm around her. “Of course not. We’ve both been wanting to come, and I found a way to make it happen. It has nothing to do with our cancelled anniversary and both of us getting the flu.”

Chloe laughs and rolls her eyes. “You’re an awful liar, but I don’t care. It’s a beautiful sight.”

Nadine gives her a squeeze and kisses her cheek. “Yes, you are.”

“Corny,” Chloe scoffs.

Nadine takes off her glove and then removes Chloe’s left one.

“What are you doing, Nadine? It’s freezing out here!” Chloe says and yanks her hand away.

Nadine sighs and pulls out a small box. “I was trying to be romantic, but you just messed that up.”

Chloe takes the box from her with shaky hands. She stares at Nadine who’s chewing on her bottom lip.

“Nadine, is this what I think it is?” Chloe asks but doesn’t open the box. Nadine opens it for her and pulls out a colorful engagement ring.

“Um, Chloe…I know that you planned to propose on our anniversary, and I wanted to say something then,” Nadine begins and holds up the ring. The diamonds favor the color scheme of the Tusk of Ganesh.

“I had this commissioned after our little spat in the jungle. You got me back to my father’s grave in time, and you dealt with my grumpy ass the entire way. I love you, and will you marry me?” Nadine asks.

“Of course, love,” Chloe says, and Nadine slides the ring on. Chloe kisses her gently and smiles into it.

“Think we have time for a quickie?” Nadine asks and begins working Chloe’s pants open.

“Ross, what are you doing? I do not want frostbite on my pu-”

Nadine crushes her lips to Chloe’s. “Relax, Frazer. I’ll be quick.” She squeezes her hand into Chloe’s pants.

Once Nadine starts touching her, Chloe moans into her mouth. She sinks two fingers into Chloe while circling her clit with her thumb.

“Oh, damn, Nadine,” Chloe groans. “Right there!”

Nadine listens to her breathing and soft moans until they reach a pitch. She curls her fingers just so, and Chloe buries her face in the crook of Nadine’s neck. She shudders in pleasure and moans loudly.

Nadine slips her fingers out and sucks them clean. Chloe kisses her softly.

“How’d you guess that I was going to propose first?” Chloe asks.

“You’re not that sneaky. Also, we share a bank account, and I manage our finances, so it wasn’t that hard,” Nadine replies, and Chloe groans.

“Well, I tried so hard,” Chloe says and hangs her head. Nadine draws her in for a kiss.

“Sorry that I beat you to it, but can you picture anything more romantic?” she asks and gestures to the Northern Lights.

“Fine, you win this one,” Chloe says grumpily.

Nadine hugs her. “I think we both win, Chloe.”

Chloe relaxes in her arms. “That we did.”

Nadine nips Chloe’s ear. “I’m totally using the strap-on on you tonight.”

“I have no problem with that, as long as you take my last name,” Nadine says casually.

Chloe gives her an odd look. “Your last name?”

“Ja,” Nadine says with a smile on her face.

“Oh, I thought you might want to take my last name with how much you like to say it,” Chloe replies and rubs Nadine’s knee.

“Nadine Frazer…kind of rolls of the tongue better,” Chloe says, and Nadine smirks.

“Chloe Ross sounds-”

“Like a clothing designer,” Chloe finishes her sentence for her. Nadine wrinkles her nose.

“You’re right, but it’s my family’s name. Doesn’t it sound more professional?” Nadine suggests.

“We can hyphenate?” Chloe offers.

“Well, it’s not like we’re getting married tomorrow. We have time to decide. One thing though, the Drakes are not invited,” Nadine says, and Chloe laughs.

“Are you sure about that? What if I convince them to let you throw Sam and Nathan out a window as a wedding gift?”

“I’ll consider it.”

“Hmm, how long do you want to stay out here before we head back to the hotel? I kind want to try out this engagement sex,” Chloe asks.

Nadine holds Chloe a tighter. “Just a little while longer. I want to savor this moment.”

They both look up at the sky with its beautiful blend of colors, interlacing their joined left hands. Chloe’s ring sparkles in the night.


End file.
